A body of literature exists on the synthesis and properties of polyisobutylene (PIB) based linear and three arm star thermoplastic elastomers (TPE) containing a variety of hydrocarbon hard phases with T.sub.g 's or in one case/T.sub.m in the 100.degree.-240.degree. C. range. However, there is a lack of information on related (AB).sub.n -type multiblocks comprising rubbery PIB blocks connected to glassy or crystalline segments. Only PIB multiblocks with polyurethane and polybutyleneterephthalate hard phases have been described. There does not appear to be any discussion regarding the synthesis of (AB).sub.n type multiblock thermoplastic elastomers with polyisobutylene (PIB) soft segments connected to polyamide (PA) hard segments. Polyamides promise to yield desirably high melting crystalline blocks (mp=220.degree.-280.degree. C.) coupled with improved thermal and chemical environmental resistance, melt processability, at reasonably low cost.